battlefield_4_dogfight_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xombieee.
Xombieee, Braeee, Resent, the myth, the legend. Xombie was a top five Xbox one Infantry player that played for team ReQ and f5 and SpankedBy eSports. Where to start off with Xombie, well I'll start off with how I met the Guy to begin with. I met Xombie roughly two years ago I believe a tad before I met Wreckem. I met Xombie by watching one of my Friends streams on Twitch which at the time was Korpus Draige I believe. Upon meeting Xombie he was the first player I ever heard constantly complaining and talking about "aim assist" and "auto rotation", being a Jet dogfighter myself I had absolutely no idea in the slightest what he was rambling on about in Twitch streams however I definitely knew Xombie was in my opinion either the flat out best or one of the best conquest Infantry players out there getting 80 and 100+ kill games on maps besides just locker. Well one day I told Xombie to quit complaining about "aim assist" to which he replied to me with that no genuine competitive player uses "auto rotation" and I ended up turning it off and got absolutely raped the next locker match I played once it was off LOL. Then I finally began to understand why Xombie was complaining all that time and respected him much more afterwards, we ended up becoming genuine Friends shortly after that. Xombie as a player and his rapid progression. Xombie came onto bf4 as a rather skilled CQ infantry player however not quite top tier such as Forwaard or Diego whom were the very best at the time he came first came to Xbox one. Xombie came from BF4 360 where he played with the best Infantry player on team ReQ which at the time was "MarcoBaws". A few months after coming to Xbox one and bflagging and grinding BF4 Xombie became much like Wreckem easily one of the most well respected and famous BF4 X1 Infantry players. He progressed from a slightly above average Infantry player all the way to trading kills with god tier Infantry players such as Mowtor, Forwaard, Heisenberg, and Diego, being able to nemesis Diego at times whom was regarded by nearly the entire BF4 competitive community as the overall best Infantry player on BF4 X1. Xombie was known for his quick bunny like reflexes/movement and unbelievable snap aim that caused him to turn on multiple known Infantry players such as the community stain WasBros v2, and Ego/ShadowStrider multiple times. Xombie was most definitely a valuable player to f5 or any team he played for. Xombie accomplished quite a bit after coming to Battlefield 4 from his memorable 50 bombs in 12v12 CQ matches to his kill feeds in public CQ to how he became one of the best Infantry to ever touch BF4 X1. Xombie after moving on from Battlefield 4. Xombie along with the rest of f5 moved to Overwatch under the new original gamertag of "Resent" and now resides as quite possibly the best Tracer on Xbox one and overall best Overwatch players on console in general. "I started playing with Forwaard then became a god LOL 8 D" -Xombie.